Transmitters are used in a large number of applications, including various communication and sensing applications. Communication and sensing applications can include, but are not limited to, those associated with modems, network nodes, stationary and mobile stations and equipment, access points (APs), mobile devices, positioning systems (e.g., the Global Positioning System (GPS)), cellular telephones, radars, set top boxes, light sensors, heat sensors, targeting sensors, networks, etc.
Transmitters can be employed in any type of modem (e.g., cable modem), workstation, telephone, desktop computer, laptop, notebook computer, server, handheld computer, mobile telephone, other portable telecommunications device, media playing device, gaming system, mobile computing device, sensor, radar, or any other type and/or form of sensing, computing, positioning, telecommunication or media device. In many transmitter applications (e.g., wireless devices, cable modem, etc.), the transmitter provides a transmit signal to a power amplifier via an adaptive pre-equalizer. The adaptive pre-equalizer is used to correct impairments or distortion caused by the power amplifier. The term transmitter as used herein refers to a transmitter or a combination transmitter and receiver (e.g., a transceiver).